Mew's Toys R Us Adventures
by Gaige's Peppy Sweetheart
Summary: Bored of all the countless but old toys she already has, Mew finds out that there will be an opening of a Toys R Us in her area! Imagine what will happen as the ancestor of all Pokemon enters a gigantic toy store! Can she find a job? Is it possible that she can get toys at a discount price? Do you like this avatar? I'll stop asking questions and you can find out for yourself! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Bored and inspired by Yoshizilla's stories. ****I hope you readers like it! I don't own Pokemon or Toys R us**

* * *

It was raining hard in the surrounding area of the Tree of the Beginning, and Mew was getting really bored. Sure, she had about 184 toys that could keep her occupied, but most of them were old; some of the "newer" ones were from the 1970's. She didn't have a job to help buy new toys; she instead took them away from Lady Ilene's castle without permission and it was making the regal family mad. They stopped buying toys altogether and this made both the legendary kitten and the family upset. Mew sat down on her Ethan Allen couch and flipped on her 1977 Panasonic TV and started watching the weather.

"_For June 22nd, we can expect heavy rain with hourly accumulations at around 1.5 inches as we are getting the heaviest of the monsoon season," _said the weatherman.

"Boring," said Mew as she changed the channel to "The Boldore and the Beautifly". "Nope," she said again as she changed it. She hated soap operas. After all, she was only 17. (**A.N: To me, in the first movie, she seemed like a 2-year-old child biologically, and since that was in '99, she would be 17 now. Don't worry, she'll still have her silly childlike** **personality**.)

Mew left her television on and went into the kitchen where she grabbed a Sprite. She chugged it really fast and got the hiccups. She went back to the fridge and opened it to grab some roast beef, when all the sudden, something interesting caught her attention. It was an Audino newscaster.

"_Do you love toys? If so, be prepared for the grand opening of Toys R Us on 138 Nintendo Boulevard tomorrow at 8 a.m!"_

"TOYS?!" shouted Mew happily.

_"That's right, 8 a.m. tomorrow. 138 Nintendo Bou-" _started the television, but since it was so old, it blew a fuse and exploded, causing a fire. Mew transformed into a Squirtle and put out the flames with water gun. She transformed back into her normal self and wiped her brow.

"Toys! Toys! Toys!" sang Mew. "They're opening a Toys R Us! They're opening a Toys R us!" she sang. "I'd better go to sleep now! But I'm not tired." She scratched her chin for a minute than snapped her fingers. "I got it!" She transformed into Poliwrath and used hypnosis on a nearby mirror which reflected upon herself. She then went to sleep instantly.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Tomorrow starts her fun at Toys R Us**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Avatar is property of yuski from DeviantArt, whom I've gotten permission to use. Isn't it cute? I appreciate any comments and views! Also, forgive me if their Toys R Us is not identical to the real world's version; I haven't been to one in ages! (Actually, I went last year to get the daughter of my mom's friend something, but that doesn't count!) Check out my other Pokémon stories. Please? (:**

* * *

Mew, still disguised as Poliwrath, woke up and saw it was 7:24 in the morning. She heard a knock at her door.

"Mew! Are you there? We wanna go with you to Toys R Us!" said a female voice. Mew knew who it was; it was Victini. She got up and went to the door without reverting back to her normal self and saw a shocked Victini.

"Wahh!" she exclaimed in surprise. "I didn't know Mew had company. I'll come back later."

"What are you talking about?" said Mew as Poliwrath.

"Mew? Are you in disguise?" asked Victini. "Mew" nodded. "What for?"

"I wanted to go to sleep for today so I changed into Poliwrath and used Hypnosis on myself," explained Mew as she changed back into her normal self.

"That makes sense," said Victini. "So, let's go to Toys R Us already!"

"Okay!" face-giggled Mew as she and Victini flew like Superman towards the Nintendo Boulevard where the new store would be opening. They got there and saw that there was a huge line of pre-evolved form of Pokemon such as Clefairy and Cleffa, Igglybuff and Jigglypuff, and other cute little Pokemon.

"Ooh, I'm so excited!" squealed Victini as they made their way to the back of the line. The doors of Toys R Us finally opened and a Lucario wearing a tuxedo.

"I am proud to announce that this story is officially opened!" said the Lucario as he stepped out of the way as the children entered. Mew and Victini finally got their turn and entered!

"Whoo-hoo!" shouted Mew with glee as she looked around at the countless shelves of toys! "Let's go over to the electronics first!"

"Right behind you, girlfriend!" laughed Victini as they went to video games.

"Oh, sweet! They got Mario Kart 8!" giggled Mew as she picked up a Wii-U and played the new video game. She saw Victini playing something else on the XBox One. "This is so cool!" they sang in unison, causing a lot of other people to look at them.

"Check out this sweet pink Barbie T.V!" said Mew as she looked at the sticker price. "$289?! I don't have that much money."

"You know, you could possibly get a job here," said Victini as she looked at the iPhone accessories.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" said Mew, "then I can get money and a discount so I can get more toys!" She looked around until she saw a door that said "Lucario" on it. "Well, I guess I should go hear and ask," she said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mew: I'm getting tired of waiting for an update.**

**GPS: *bonks Mew with xylophone mallet***

**Mew: Owwwwww! ****Get on with teh story so I can have fun! D:**

**I don't own any of the toys in this story!**

* * *

Mew turned her cute pink hand into a fist and knocked on Lucario's door. It took about 23 seconds before he finally came out. He had a StaryuBucks coffee in his hand and looked down at the floating Pokemon.

"May I help you?" he said.

"Yes, sir, I was wondering if, um...you had any job openings?" asked Mew a bit sheepishly as she looked down.

"We do, as a matter of fact," said the Lucario as he went back into his office and got out a stack of papers. "Fill out this application and we can get started."

"Okay, thank you so much!" said Mew as she took an application. She opened up a small dimension and set it in there because she was wanting to go inspect the toys with Victini.

The psychic/fire-type looked at Mew and said, "What took you so long, girl?"

"I was gone for about fifty seconds," explained Mew as her tail wagged.

"I know, I was getting bored. Do you wanna go look at the dolls?"

"YES!" shouted Mew as she followed Victini. They got to the selection of dolls and Mew grabbed a Bratz doll and Victini got a Ken doll.

"Let's play dollies!" said Victini as they got a huge doll house and started.

"Okay, and by dollies, you mean strap them to these cool RC cars and race them around the store!" said Mew as she handed Victini a Hot Wheels and strapped the dolls on. Mew used her psychic energy to make the remotes work without any batteries and they were soon spinning around the room. The two female legendaries began giggling as they toys raced each other through the aisles. A Psyduck blocked their paths and the two toys hit his butt.

"Psy?" he said cluelessly as he held his head and tilted it.

"Oops," said Victini as she giggled sheepishly. "I have an idea. Let's go jump into the ball pit sea!"

"Great idea!" face-giggled Mew as they held hands and skipped together to the huge 14 x 14 foot ball pit. There were already a lot of small Pokemon such as Jigglypuff, Togepi, Clefairy, and Pachirisu all playing in the pit. The two jumped in and balls flew everywhere and hit them. The other small Pokemon got mad at the two legendaries and threw a barrage of plastic balls at them. The two psychic legendaries returned fire and soon rainbow balls were flying every which way.

Mew got tired after about five hours and decided to go home and fill her application. She prayed to Arceus she could get a job to buy more toys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mew: TOYS!**

**GPS: Chill out, Mew. You'll get your toys...maybe.  
**

**Mew: *Blows raspberry* **

* * *

Mew went home and opened up a secret portal and looked at the application that Lucario the manager had given her. She took out a quill that used to belong to Harry Potter and dipped it in jet-black ink.

"Okay, the first thing it says is 'Name'," said Mew as she thought for a second. "Okay. M-y-o-o. Myoo. 'Age' and 'Date of Birth'? She scribbled stuff down and filled out more and more of the application. "Okay, it says work experience. Um...okay, let me think..." She scratched her head for a few seconds and twirled her quill around until she got an idea. "Oh, yes! I've volunteered at the local retirement home and helped many times carrying groceries for other elderly Pokemon. Yeah! I got this in the bag!"

She finished the application with a satisfied look on her face but her stomach started gurgling very loudly.

"Oh, my, I've forgotten about feeding myself!" she said with a nervous chuckle. She thought of having something very simple to eat: Pop Tarts. She grabbed a pack of blueberry pastries and removed the foil and set them on a plate. She set it in the microwave and watched them spin around for 20 seconds before it dinged. She took them out and poured herself a glass of milk. She gobbled up her Pop Tart and lay down in her bed and began to dream of a paradise filled with plastic toys.

The following morning, Mew used her pink princess phone and called Shaymin, Manaphy, Victini, and Meloetta to go with her to the Toys R Us. They all agreed and in 20 minutes, they were outside of the store. Mew had her application in her hand and Manaphy broke the silence.

"What's in your hand, Mew?"

"It's a job application, silly," said Mew. "If I get a job, and can get discounted toys and we can have awesome play dates!" She flung her arms around in excitement as she said this.

Meloetta clapped her quarter-note-shaped hands together and giggled. "That would be so fabulous!" she tittered as she continued her childish applause.

"..Right..." said Mew. Meloetta was the oddball of the group, given her colorful history and other mishaps. They all ran inside and Mew waited at the door to Lucario's office.

They waited for about five minutes and Shaymin said, "Don't you think that you should knock on the door?"

"Oh, right. Silly me," replied Mew as she curled her hand into a small ball and knocked on the metal door. Within six seconds, Lucario opened it and smiled at Mew.

"Oh, yes, I remember you. You asked for a job application yesterday." Mew nodded and extended her 4-inch long arms and he took the application. "I shall look over this and see if you are a potential employee. If you are, I will give you call. Now, if you will excuse me, I must attend to some important matters. Have a nice day!" He smiled warmly and gently closed his door and Mew waved good-bye.

"Let's go play in the ball pit!" shouted Mew. All five of the legendaries jumped into the pit and began throwing plastic spheres at one another and giggled. Manaphy began swimming around and collided with a baby Seel who started crying. Meloetta shared a thing of Dippin Dots with Seel and he cheered up and went to his mommy Dewgong.

The five of them did other stuff like play even more new games that had just come out and looked at the variety of children's books. In fact, about 20 small Pokemon surrounded Mew and she began to tell a story about some prince and princess. It was an awesome day and Mew was looking towards her potential phone call from Lucario.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mew: I hope I get lucky and get a job!**

**GPS: Find out!**

* * *

Mew woke up and saw that it was 7:54 in the morning. The sound that woke her up was her pink princess phone ringing loudly so she went over to it and picked it up?

"Hello?" she said as she wagged her long tail.

"Yes, is this Myoo?" said a male voice. She instantly recognized that it was Lucario from Toys R Us and her mood instantly perked up.

"Yes, this is she," she answered.

"I looked over your job application and I would like to have an interview with you at, say, 10 o'clock? Does this work for you?" he said.

"Oh, yes, sir! I'll be over there then!" she sang into the phone and then put it down. "I got an interview! I got an interview!" she continued singing. "I'd better go get a shower and eat something healthy!" Mew flew to her bathroom and used her fragrant shampoo and conditioner and sighed at how heavenly it felt. She went to the kitchen and made a raspberry Toaster Strudel and gobbled it up with some Sunny Delight. EVen after doing that it was only 8:21 so she decided to play with some of her old toys. It was rather hard to keep herself distracted so time would go by faster, but she somehow succeeded. It was 9:43 so she decided to go ahead and fly to Toys R Us where a group of Pokemon were outside showing one another the new toys that they had just bought. Mew felt awfully jealous, but she knew that if she could land a job, she would get toys at a discount! Maybe.

She landed on her feet and started walking to Lucario's office as her eyes began wondering around at all the magnificent plastic paraphernalia that was designed to be a child's plaything. She saw that there was a bench right next to the door of his office. She knocked on his door with her tiny pink fist and finally there was a response by the door opening. It was Lucario wearing a nice suit and he looked down at Mew.

"You must be Mew," he said with a warm smile and a wag of his tail. "Please, step into my office."

Mew squeaked with joy and jumped off the chair. She followed the adult into his small office and he pointed to a chair for her. She jumped onto it and moved her feet around like crazy while Lucario was looking at his computer and typing away and adjusting the glasses he had on his face.

"So...Myoo," said Lucario, "your application here states you want a job. Turns out that there are many opportunities here and limited workers. I'd like to ask you some questions to determine what position would be best suited for you."

"Yay!" said Mew as she clapped her hands. Lucario chuckled and said,

"What hours of the day would you be willing to work? Should you be hired, of course."

"Um...Let me see...I could work at any hour of the day," responded Mew.

"Why would you want to work here?" he asked as he continued to type on the computer.

"Because I love toys!" squeaked Mew with joy as she flailed her arms up into the bridge. "I just wanna be around them every minute of the day!"

"...Right..." said Lucario as he resumed his computer work. He resumed asking her various questions and the interview ended about 20 minutes later. Lucario shook hands with Mew and she left his office to see Victini standing there with a piece of paper.

"Victini!" said Mew. "What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm filling a job application so that I can get discounted toys, too!" she giggled as she pushed Mew out of the way and knocked on the door. Mew walked away and went to browse the toys some more, but she saw Shaymin, Manaphy, and Meloetta.

"Oh, come on," said Mew with displeasure. "Don't tell me that you guys are applying for a job, too?"

"Well, duh," said Meloetta who was eating a vanilla ice cream cone. "The more of us who work, the more toys we can purchase when we have slumber parties!"

"I never thought of that," said Mew. "Well, I'm gonna look around and have fun! Good luck!" Mew looked around in the store and stayed until about 3 p.m. then she went home.

* * *

**Mew: Did I get the job?**

**GPS: Find out next chapter!**

**Mew: D:**


End file.
